Cavallone the 11th
by Mikkadhira
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' by Amano Akira**

**Cavallone the 11th**

by Karin Risette Cavallone

Chapter : 1 of ~

**author alert! : gaje, abal, ga sengaja buatnya, aneh, ga nyambung, pendek, chapter 1 kaya biografi, minim deskrip, dsb.. tapi kalo mau ya baca aja lah ! XD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Kubuka jendela kamarku dan kutatap mentari di luarnya. Kuambil sepotong roti panggang dan kunyalakan Macbook-ku. Pagi hari adalah waktu dimana inspirasi berkumpul. Waktu yang cocok untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Menulis.

Ya. Aku adalah seorang penulis. Aku menulis artikel untuk beberapa majalah dan situs, juga menerbitkan beberapa buku dan novel. Bukan penulis besar memang, tapi pekerjaan itu telah melekat di tubuhku sejak bangku sekolah menengah. Hasilnya pun cukup untuk membawaku ke salah satu tempat duduk di kelas jurusan Sastra Inggris Universitas Oxford. Ya, aku masih mengenyam pendidikan program S2 jurusan Sastra Inggris di Universitas Oxford, dan ini semester terakhirku. Usiaku terbilang muda untuk mengenyam pendidikan S2, usiaku masih 21 tahun. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini dan membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupku dengan honor hasil menulis. Aku juga sesekali membantu dosen matematika sebagai asisten untuk menambah penghasilan.

*ini fanfic apa otobiografi sih? =.='a*

Hidupku tenang dan damai. Aku termasuk gadis pendiam yang hanya mengobrol seperlunya. Aku lebih aktif berbicara untuk kepentingan umum. Diluar itu aku sebenarnya mempunyai sifat 'tomboy' dalam diriku. Semasa sekolah menengah dan kuliah S1-ku aku aktif dalam aikido, baseball, bahkan american football! Kata Ibu angkatku, aku punya bakat, dan aku akan menjadi penulis yang sakit-sakitan kalau setiap hari hanya menulis di rumah. Aku pun menurut dan hasilnya kini aku menjadi penulis yang sangat sehat! Hehehe.

Kuraih Ipod Nano-ku, memasang earphone-nya di telingaku lalu kembali mengetikkan huruf demi huruf untuk merangkai kata. Sesekali kulirik foto berpigura di samping Macbook-ku. Foto kecilku bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu angkatku. Benar, sejak kecil aku tinggal dan diasuh oleh orang tua angkatku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku dan mengapa mereka membuangku. Ibu bilang ia dan Ayah menemukanku di Italia saat sedang bekerja. Mereka adalah sukarelawan. Mereka menemukanku di tengah puing-puing bangunan di Roma satu hari setelah gempa berskala sedang mengguncang kota itu. Setelah itu mereka membawaku ke Inggris dan mengadopsiku. Ibu dan Ayah memberiku nama Karin Cecillia.

Masa kecilku biasa-biasa saja. Aku dididik dengan cara yang biasa pula. Orang tuaku selalu membiarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau. Lalu aku akan mempelajari konsekuensi dari hal yang kulakukan tersebut. Intinya, aku belajar dengan tubuhku lalu mengingatnya dengan otakku.

17 tahun di Inggris cukup membuatku bosan. Dengan kemampuanku, aku berhasil lulus sekolah menengah atas di usia 17 tahun dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke Massachusetts Institute of Technology di Boston, Amerika. Meninggalkan Inggris, aku pun meraih gelar S1 setelah 2,5 tahun mondar-mandir di jurusan Matematika MIT. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tumbuhku -bukan kampung halaman karena aku lahir di Italia-, Inggris. Dengan izin dari Ayah dan Ibu, aku pun mendaftarkan diriku untuk program S2 di Oxford University, dan masuk dengan mudah. Karena tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tua, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan menulis untuk menghidupi diri. Kini sudah 1,5 tahun aku tinggal di kamar apartemen yang luas ini dan aku sudah begitu mencintai tempat ini. Rasanya aku takkan meninggalkan tempat ini walaupun mafia mengancam akan membunuhku.

Woa. Cukup banyak juga aku berkisah. Mungkin aku harus membuat otobiografi. Hahaha.

Lelah. Kuikat rambut pirang panjangku tinggi-tinggi. Kuhampiri kulkas dan kuambil sekaleng minuman ringan dari sana. Kulirik jam dinding, jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 11. Ternyata sudah cukup lama aku duduk di depan Macbook-ku. Aku pun merebahkan diri di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

Kepalaku sedikit sakit. Jujur, skripsi sedikit membebani pikiranku. Skripsiku sebenarnya sudah selesai, hanya butuh 'finishing' saja. Tapi itu membuatku semakin tegang. Akhir-akhir ini juga banyak pria berpakaian serba hitam mondar-mandir di sekitar sini. Aku curiga mereka bukan orang baik. Menambah beban pikiranku saja. Kalaupun mereka berbuat sesuatu, aku menolak terlibat.

TING TONG TING TONG

Kudengar bel berbunyi. Hm, siapakah gerangan yang berkunjung? Aku bukan tipe orang yang sering dikunjungi orang lain. Lalu siapa ya? Rasa penasaran pun mendorongku untuk segera membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Eh?"  
"Maaf mengganggu, Nona, tapi bolehkah kami bicara sebentar?"

Aku terdiam mematung. Baru saja kukatakan aku menolak terlibat, dan kini beberapa pria berpakaian hitam berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Dan salah seorang dari mereka -yang terlihat tua karena rambutnya sudah memutih- mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bicara denganku. Baik, aku bingung, siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mencariku?

"Maaf, Nona pasti bingung, jika Nona tidak memperkenankan kami masuk, kami tidak keberatan untuk bicara di luar." kata pak tua itu lagi. Aku masih tidak mengerti, namun dengan ramah kupersilakan mereka masuk.

"Maaf, anda ingin minum apa?" tanyaku pada pria tua itu. Pria tua itu tersenyum. Halus. Bukan senyum licik orang jahat. Kurasa aku tak perlu khawatir tentang mereka.  
"Tak perlu, kami hanya sebentar," jawab pria tua itu. Hm, otakku berkata tidak sopan kalau tidak memperkenalkan diri.

"Uhm, nama saya Karin Cecillia, dan boleh saya tahu nama anda?" tanyaku ramah pada pria berambut putih tersebut.  
"Karin Cecillia? Ternyata memang benar kau.. Ah, namaku Romario, dan kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu nama mereka, hahaha!" jawab pria tua itu sambil menunjuk ketiga pria berpakaian hitam di belakangnya.

Aku tertawa kecut. Memang benar dia? Apa maksudnya?

"Ehm, jadi, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanyaku lagi. Rasa penasaranku takkan hilang sebelum aku tahu kenapa mereka mencariku. Romario tersenyum simpul.  
"Kami sedang mencari seseorang, dan sepertinya seseorang itu adalah anda, Nona Cecillia,"

Eh?

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu? Dan untuk apa kalian mencariku?" tanyaku heran.  
"Untuk membawamu pulang," jawab Romario datar namun meyakinkan. Aku melongo.  
"Pulang?"  
"Ya, karena anda telah terpilih menjadi kepala keluarga ke-11 Cavallone Family,"

SIII~NGG

Ruangan hening sejenak. Aku speechless dan Romario hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kepala keluarga apa? Tunggu, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kalian pasti mendatangi Karin Cecillia yang salah! Sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal di sini!" responku dengan sedikit membentak. Aku yakin mereka salah orang.  
"Sejak kecil? Tapi tidak sejak lahir, kan?" jawab Romario seakan memojokkanku.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Aku yakin, saat orang tua angkatmu menemukanmu, mereka juga menemukan sebuah cincin yang tergantung di lehermu. Boleh kulihat cincin itu?" ucap Romario tegas. Aku kembali berdecak. Kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang cincin itu? Padahal tak seorang pun mengetahuinya kecuali aku dan keluargaku. Perlahan kubuka dua kancing kemejaku yang paling atas. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang tergantung pada rantai yang membelit leherku. Romario pun mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak yang dipegang salah satu anak buahnya. Perlahan ia mendekatiku dan memperhatikan dengan seksama cincin di leherku. Sepertinya ia sedang membandingkannya dengan cincin di tangannya.

"Sama persis."

* * *

**Author's cuap-cuap :D**

nahaaa! akhirnya ff pertama saia di fandom KHR jadinya yg ini. .

ff gaje yg ga sengaja dibuat, diaplod di fb pake hp lagi ! XD

ceilaa, jadi kaya ff setengah hati nih. . . XP

ga apa, disaat-saat terakhir menjelang UN ff ini patut mendapat penghargaan ! XDD

tak banyak bacot, yg baca mesti review, kalo ga review, KAMI KOROSU!! XDD

yg mau kenal lebih jauh bisa lewat :

_-fb : Iron Maiden Bonnie_

_-twitter : ladyhirurin_

**sekian saja, maaf cerewet! XD**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' by Amano Akira**

**Cavallone the 11th**

by Karin Risette Cavallone

Chapter : 2 of ~

**author alert! : gaje, abal, ga sengaja buatnya, aneh, ga nyambung, pendek, chapter 1 kaya biografi, minim deskrip, dsb.. tapi kalo mau ya baca aja lah ! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

'Sama persis' katanya?

Jadi apa itu artinya..

Aku memang terlibat dalam cerita tentang mafia ini?

"Emm, so, that's the same ring, what it mean?" tanyaku masih meragukan. Sebenarnya aku berharap kedua cincin itu sama karena orang yang membuatnya juga sama. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu tidak berlaku hari ini.

"It mean, you must be the 11th Cavallone," jawab Romario dengan senyum mengembang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, seperti hendak memberi selamat atau sebagainya.

Aku diam. Tak kuterima uluran tangan itu.

"Tapi, kenapa cincin ini bisa sama?" tanyaku dengan nada agak tinggi. Aku masih berharap semuanya salah. Aku sungguh tidak ingin terlibat dalam permainan mafia ini. Romario menurunkan tangannya.

"Karena cincin itu dibuat hanya untuk calon penerus keluarga Cavallone, Nona Cecillia," jawab Romario masih dengan senyum. Ia menjawab setiap pertanyaanku tanpa keraguan. Dia yakin orang yang dicarinya adalah aku. Dia yakin dapat membawaku ke Italia.

Aku bingung.

Sulit untuk mempercayai semua ini. Tapi jika semua ini benar, kenapa dulu aku bisa terpisah dengan keluarga mafia itu dan malah ditemukan di antara reruntuhan? Kenapa mereka baru mencariku setelah 21 tahun berlalu?

"Tapi Romario, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan semua ini begitu saja. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuaku nanti? Lalu bagaimana kuliahku? Skripsiku hampir selesai, tidak mungkin kutinggalkan sekarang," balasku lemas. Jika aku memang harus pergi, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

"Orang tuamu sudah tahu, Nona muda. Kami mendatangi mereka dahulu sebelum kami mendatangimu. Soal kuliahmu, kami akan mengurusnya," jawab Romario lagi-lagi tanpa keraguan.

Baik. Kurasa Romario benar-benar tak memiliki celah yang dapat ditembus. Saat ini, sudah jelas akulah yang kalah. Huft. Tapi asalkan bisa bertemu keluargaku, keliling duniapun aku mau.

"Anda harus ikut kami ke Italia, Nona Karin Cecillia."

Romario telah mengatakannya secara final. Tak ada kesempatan bagiku mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri. Banyak sebenarnya, alasanku untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi apa alasanku untuk pergi?

Tunggu.

Yah, ada satu alasan.

Aku ingin bertemu keluargaku.

"Emm, Romario, apakah aku bisa bertemu keluargaku di sana?" tanyaku memastikan. Kalau memang aku bisa bertemu keluargaku, keliling duniapun aku rela.

"Tentu saja, Nona muda," jawab Romario dengan senyum ramahnya. Aku mulai menyukai pria tua itu. Rasanya aku jadi ingin memanggilnya 'Paman'. Kubalas senyumnya dengan senyumku yang mulai 'mengikhlaskan' semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Baiklah, bisakah aku membereskan barang-barangku dulu?" tanyaku lagi. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan kamarku dalam kondisi begini. Yeah, berantakan maksudku.

"Oh, kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Nona muda. Barang-barangmu akan sampai lebih cepat daripada kita,"

Hah?

Apa maksudnya?

"Anda hanya perlu membawa barang yang sekiranya anda pakai selama perjalanan. Sisanya akan langsung kami kirim ke kediaman barumu di Italia," jelas Romario. Baik, aku sangat mengerti, walaupun aku tak yakin hal itu bisa dilakukan. Aku pun mengangguk kecil dan mempersilakan para pria mafia itu untuk menunggu.

Aku beranjak menuju kamar tidurku. Kubalut tubuhku dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas ketimbang kemeja dan jeans yang kukenakan tadi. Sederhana, hanya gaun hitam simpel dengan bolero. Rambut panjang pirangku pun kuhias sekenanya dengan bando. Kupoles wajahku dengan sedikit bedak dan kububuhi lipgloss tipis di bibirku. Kuraih Macbook, Ipod, dan Iphone-ku dari atas meja. Kumasukkan benda-benda kesayanganku itu ke dalam tas putihku yang selalu menemani hariku di Oxford University.

Baik. Kurasa ini waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamar apartemenku yang baru berusia 1,5 tahun.

Tunggu..

Memangnya berapa lama aku akan tinggal di Italia?

Aku tidak akan benar-benar menjadi bos mafia kan?

Ahahaha. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Aku ke Italia hanya untuk bertemu keluargaku. Setelah itu aku tak ada urusan dengan para mafia itu.

"Baik, Romario, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyaku seraya keluar dari kamar tidurku. Romario menyambutku dengan senyum. Aku pun diminta untuk menyerahkan kunci kamar apartemenku kepada salah satu anak buah Romario. Berat. Berat rasanya meninggalkan tempat ini walaupun hanya untuk beberapa hari. Aku juga pasti merindukan tempat dudukku di kelas Sastra Inggris Oxford.

Romario membimbingku keluar dari kamar apartemenku dan menuju basement. Kami pun menaiki mobil yang dikendarai sendiri oleh Romario menuju bandara.

Aku gelisah. Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku tidak mengabari Ibu dan Ayah. Kupikir aku harus memberitahu mereka bahwa aku sudah dalam perjalanan.

Kuraih iPhone-ku dan kucoba menelepon ke rumah. Sunyi. Tak ada yang mengangkat. Mungkin mereka belum pulang dari yayasan. Biasanya mereka pulang sekitar pukul 3, dan ini masih pukul 2. Terpaksa kutinggalkan pesan.

_Ayah, Ibu, mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Para pria mafia itu sudah datang ke tempatku dan menjemputku. Kini aku dalam perjalanan ke Italia. Aku takkan lama, aku pasti segera kembali, Ayah, Ibu, aku sayang kalian._

Kutinggalkan pesan itu di mailbox telepon rumah. Ayah dan Ibu bisa langsung mendengarnya setelah sampai di rumah nanti.

"Nona Karin Cecillia, kita sudah sampai di bandara," ucap Romario. Rasanya sebentar sekali perjalanan menuju bandara. Jantungku rasanya berdegup kencang sekali saat aku melangkah turun dari mobil. Mengingat perjalanan dari Inggris ke Italia menggunakan pesawat tidaklah lama.

Romario menepuk bahuku. Lalu ia kembali membimbingku menuju salah satu pesawat yang ada di landasan. Ternyata kami akan menggunakan pesawat pribadi keluarga Cavallone. Romario mempersilakan aku untuk masuk lebih dulu. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga dan memasuki pesawat itu.

Aku tercengang.

Ini pesawat atau hotel sih sebenarnya?

Kalau ditanya satu kata yang menggambarkan pesawat ini, mungkin tak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat selain **Luxurious**.

Begitu aku melangkah masuk saja, kakiku sudah menginjak karpet beludru berwarna marun. Aku pun duduk di salah satu seat yang ditunjuk Romario. Sekali melihat pun aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa kulit yang membungkus setiap seat di pesawat itu adalah kulit berkualitas tinggi. Romario pun duduk di sampingku dan aku mulai melempar pandangan apa-apaan-benda-ini? padanya.

Aku memandangi sekelilingku. Kudapati sebuah LED TV ketika aku memandang lurus ke depan. Dan kudapati pula konsol game Playstation 3 serta Nintendo Wii.

Aku kembali berpikir, mafioso macam apa yang bermain game di pesawatnya sendiri?

"Hahaha. 10th memang suka bermain game jika ad waktu luang," ucap Romario tiba-tiba. Romario selalu berhasil menebak apa yang kupikirkan. Dan yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah, berapa usia si 10th ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Tunggu. Kalau begitu 10th bukanlah ayahku! Lalu, kenapa aku yang dijadikan 11th Cavallone? Bukankah aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan si 10th itu? Ah, aku bingung.

"Simpan saja semua perasaan bingung dan penasaran itu sampai kita tiba di rumah, Nona Karin," ucap Romario lagi. Aku hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum. Mungkin aku akan berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat diterkanya.

Baru 5 menit pesawat ini take off dan aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Kuraih iPod di tas putihku, kukenakan headset-nya. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Berharap ketika bangun nanti aku langsung melihat keluargaku. Ah, aku pulang..

* * *

"Nona Karin Cecillia, kita sudah mendarat,"

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku sambil menepuk bahuku perlahan. Kucoba untuk membuka mataku.

"Hm? Romario? Kita sudah sampai?" tanyaku sembari menguap. Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Ah, tidak, aku berada di Italia..

* * *

**Author's cuap-cuap :D**

nahaaa! akhirnya ff pertama saia di fandom KHR jadinya yg ini. .

ff gaje yg ga sengaja dibuat, diaplod di fb pake hp lagi ! XD

ceilaa, jadi kaya ff setengah hati nih. . . XP

ga apa, disaat-saat terakhir menjelang UN ff ini patut mendapat penghargaan ! XDD

tak banyak bacot, yg baca mesti review, kalo ga review, KAMI KOROSU!! XDD

**Super Thanks** for _**my fuckin' sista Lady Yuu Phantomhive **_and**_ Ilyusha 1013_** yg udah review chapt 1, terimakasiih banyaak ^^

yg mau kenal lebih jauh bisa lewat :

_-fb : Iron Maiden Bonnie_

_-twitter : ladyhirurin_

**sekian saja, maaf cerewet! XD**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Edit!

Chapter yang kemaren ada kesalahan! Scusami, nih chapter yg benernyaaa~~~ T^T

Sekali lagi author minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak diharapkan inii~~~ m(_ _)m

**Based on 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' by Amano Akira**

**Cavallone the 11th**

by Karin Risette Cavallone

Chapter : 3 of ~

**author alert! : gaje, abal, ga sengaja buatnya, aneh, ga nyambung, pendek, chapter 1 kaya biografi, minim deskrip, dsb.. tapi kalo mau ya baca aja lah ! XD**

**

* * *

**

"Ya, Nona muda, kita sudah sampai di bandara. Kita masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mobil," balas Romario. Aku masih agak linglung. Aku tidak menyangka, secepat ini aku akan tiba di kampung halamanku. Huft.  
"Mari, Nona," ajak Romario seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kuraih tangan yang sudah agak berkeriput itu. Aku pun berjalan beriringan dengan Romario menuruni tangga pesawat.

Ternyata jemputan sudah menunggu di bawah. Sebuah mobil merah yang sepertinya keluaran Lamborghini beserta seorang pria berpakaian hitam. Hm, pria itu bukan salah satu dari teman Romario yang juga ikut datang ke rumahku. Oh iya, lalu mereka ke mana? Aku baru ingat kalau tadi penumpang pesawat itu hanyalah aku dan Romario. Masa' mereka benar-benar memaketkan barang-barangku ke Italia?

Fuh.

Positive thinking sajalah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Romario bercerita padaku. Bercerita tentang para mafia, tentang keluarga Cavallone, tentang keluarga Vongola, dan tentang Arcobaleno. Romario bilang 10th Cavallone dan 10th Vongola sangat dekat seperti kakak-adik. Hm, aku jadi ingin melihat Vongola Decimo yang katanya hanya 1 tahun lebih tua dariku itu.

Oh ya, lalu, siapa sih sebenarnya 10th Cavallone itu?

Lamborghini merah yang kunaiki berhenti di depan sebuah mansion besar. Mansion Cavallone Family.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku turun dari Lamborghini merah itu. Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Kugenggam erat-erat cincin Cavallone yang tergantung di leherku.

Inikah.. Rumahku?

"Romario!" teriak seseorang. Seorang mafioso berpakaian hitam dan membawa senjata berlari menghampiri Romario.  
"Gadis itukah, Romario?" tanya mafioso itu. Romario hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Mafioso itu pun terlihat seperti tersentak, lalu ia buru-buru pergi.  
Tak lama kemudian sekelompok mafioso bersenjata datang entah dari mana dan dipimpin oleh mafioso yang tadi. Mereka berbaris di depan pintu masuk mansion.

Para Mafioso bersenjata itu berbaris di depan pintu masuk mansion. Apa maksudnya, mereka menyambutku?

Romario mempersilakan aku untuk masuk lebih dulu. Tubuhku masih gemetar. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk mansion.

"Benvenote, Cavallone Undicesimo!"(1) ucap para Mafioso itu tegas. Tunggu, aku kan belum menjadi Cavallone Undicesimo! Lebih tepatnya aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi Cavallone Undicesimo.. = =

Baiklah. Kutegakkan punggungku, dan aku mulai membuka pintu mansion itu.

* * *

Ruang tamu mansion Cavallone [?], aku sudah menungu selama 30 menit di sini. Ruang tamu dengan desain abad 18 dilengkapi dengan perapian. Ada monitor LCD juga, tapi sepertinya bukan untuk TV. Karena bosan, aku hanya bermain dengan Macbook-ku. Entah siapa yang sedang kutunggu, tapi kalau bisa, aku ingin segera bertemu keluargaku.

"Nona, kamar anda sudah siap, anda ingin melihatnya?" tiba-tiba Romario muncul dari pintu.

"Ah? Kamarku?" tanyaku heran. Kukira yang sedang kutunggu adalah seseorang, ternyata kamarku. Lagi-lagi Romario tersenyum lembut.

"Mari ikuti saya, Nona Karin."

Aku pun mengemasi Macbook-ku. Kuikuti setiap langkah Romario menelusuri mansion. Mansion ini sangat besar, tentu saja. Mungkin butuh waktu seminggu lebih untuk menghafal seluruh ruangan di mansion ini. Nahkan kupikir, itu belum termasuk ruangan-ruangan dan jalan-jalan rahasia. Biasanya mafia selalu begitu kan?

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit kami menyusuri lorong demi lorong mansion ini. Dan sepanjang jalan aku sama sekali tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya lorong yang sepi ―sepi hiasan. Yang kulihat hanya beberapa lampu hias di dinding, tak ada lukisan atau apapun.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai, Nona," ucap Romario. Tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini aku sangsi akan kata-kata Romario.

Kami kembali menyusuri beberapa lorong sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong. Itukah kamarku?

Aku yang berjalan di samping Romario bisa melihat alis Romario yang sedikit mengerut. Apa ada yang aneh dengan kamarku itu?

Kami terus berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu. Kurasa Romario sedikit memendekkan langkahnya. Samar-samar mulai terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan di depan kami.

"Jadi itu benar dia?"

Kudengar suara orang yang sedikit membentak dari ruangan itu. Romario menghentikan langkahnya dan membentangkan tangan kanannya agar aku berhenti. Aku yang masih bingung pun segera menghentikan langkahku. Kami berhenti hanya beberapa meter dari pintu ruangan itu. Kulihat Romario mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"Maaf Nona, saya permisi sebentar, Nona tunggu di sini saja," ucap Romario lembut. Aku yang masih linglung hanya mengangguk. Kutatap punggung Romario yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya lenyap saat Romario memasuki ruangan itu.

"Romario! Di mana dia?" Kudengar sebuah bentakan lagi. Aku penasaran akan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tapi entah kenapa kakiku gemetar, mendekat selangkahpun aku tak bisa.

"Tenanglah Tuan, beliau ada di luar sekarang." Kali ini suara Romario yang terdengar. Romario memanggil orang yang sejak tadi membentak-bentak itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. Apa jangan-jangan dia itu Cavallone Decimo?

"Lepas! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Peluh menetes perlahan dari pelipisku. Tubuhku tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Entah kenapa aura yang terpancar dari setiap bentakan itu membuatku takut. Kh.. Kucoba untuk bernapas dengan tenang. Kugenggam erat-erat cincin Cavallone yang tergantung di leherku. Ah, semoga saja Tuan Cavallone Decimo itu memperlakukan aku seperti keluarga, kumohon..

BRAAKK

Pintu ruangan di depanku seperti didobrak dengan paksa. Aku masih berdiri gemetaran. Mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang kedua tangannya ditahan oleh salah seorang mafioso. Aku juga melihat Romario berusaha bicara dengan pria berambut pirang itu.

Entah kenapa aura yang kurang mengenakkan itu kembali menerpa tubuhku. Aku melangkah mundur, selangkah demi selangkah, perlahan tapi pasti. Entah kenapa aku ingin pergi dari sini!

DEEGG

Aura itu semakin kuat. Saat aku mencoba mempertajam pengelihatanku, kulihat pria berambut pirang itu yang kini berjalan ke arahku, dengan tatapan sedingin es. Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

Peluh demi peluh kembali menetes dari pelipisku, melewati pipiku, dan jatuh di daguku. Mau mundur selangkahpun rasanya sudah tak bisa lagi, apalagi kabur. Pasrah. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya. Semakin erat kugenggam cincinku, semakin dekat pria itu denganku. Aku memejamkan mata, entah apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu padaku.

"Hhh…"

Kurasakan hembusan napas yang hangat di dekat wajahku. Bersamaan dengan itu aku sudah tidak merasakan lagi aura yang menakutkan tadi. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanya napas yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan.

KAATS

Aah, aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang! ,

Begitu aku membuka mata, wajah pria itu hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahku. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat walau tidak tersenyum, aku pun balas menatapnya malu-malu. Rambut pirang yang sedikit berantakan, dan tato di sekujur lengannya yang sepertinya masih sambungan dari tato di lehernya. Tadinya kupikir aku akan dibunuh atau apa, tapi…

GREP

Pria itu berdiri dan mencengkeram kedua bahuku. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau…"

"Ah..."

Pria itu memelukku, sangat erat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Kenapa ia memelukku, dan… Pelukannya begitu hangat.. Bagai bentangan samudera tropis yang luas. Aku dapat merasakan luasnya dari tangan besarnya yang menyentuh punggungku, bahuku, sampai akhirnya membelai kepalaku. Kubenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku tidak mengenal pria ini, aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia memelukku, namun entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ehm..."

PATS

Romario! Aku tak tahu alasan mengapa ia berdehem begitu namun itu sungguh merusak suasana! Gara-gara deheman itu pria berambut pirang itu jadi melepas pelukannya, padahal aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman.

"Ah, ahaha, maaf, aku jadi terbawa suasana. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri," ucap pria berambut pirang itu dengan senyum yang cukup ramah. Dengan wajah seperti itu kurasa ia termasuk tipe orang yang periang dan sedikit bodoh. Pria itu pun menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Benvenote, piacere conoscerla, Cavallone Undicisemo. Il mio nome Dino Cavallone, Cavallone Decimo.(2) Emm, kalau boleh ditambahkan, aku ini kakakmu dan kau ini adikku lho," ucap pria itu santai.

Tunggu.

Jadi dia ini kakakku?

* * *

**Italian Note ^^ :**

(1) "Selamat datang, 11th Cavallone!"

(2) "Selamat datang, salam kenal, 11th Cavallone. Namaku Dino Cavallone, 10th Cavallone..."

**Author's cuap-cuap :D**

nahaaa! akhirnya ff pertama saia di fandom KHR jadinya yg ini. .

ff gaje yg ga sengaja dibuat, diaplod di fb pake hp lagi ! XD

ceilaa, jadi kaya ff setengah hati nih. . . XP

tak banyak bacot, yg baca mesti review, kalo ga review, KAMI KOROSU! XDD

maap telaat bgt apdetnyaaaaa~~~ T.T

maklum, sibuk dengan uruan ujian, tes, dan kawan-kawannya~~~ T.T

apdet berikutnya, Insya Allah ngaretnya gaa lama-lama ^ ^

**Super Thanks** for _**my fuckin' sista Lady Yuu Phantomhive,**_**_ Ilyusha 1013, YoshiKitty29, _**and**_ Asuka Nakamura_** yg udah review chapt 2, terimakasiih banyaak ^^

yg mau kenal lebih jauh bisa lewat :

_-fb : Adelheid Suzuki  
_

_-twitter : riiadlheid_

**sekian saja, maaf cerewet! XD**

**Ciao!**


End file.
